1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining and preparing samples of biological liquid, for example, urine, for testing, for example, direct agglutination pregnancy testing.
2. Prior Art
Many diagnostic tests on urine require prior filtration. For example, pregnancy tests. Usually filtration is accomplished by use of filter paper, funnel and a collection vessel. An improvement on this is a plastic tube with filter fibers such as cotton placed at one end of the tube. With a plastic pipette the liquid is delivered into the filtering tube by squeezing, for forced passage through the filter fibers. This device has the disadvantage that the efficiency of filtration will depend upon the degree of packing of the filter fibers whereby too densely packed a filter may remove too much of the material in the urine whereas too loosely packed a filter may not filter sufficiently the interfering suspended solids.